Saint seiya Echoes of War
by Trio Infierno
Summary: Un viaje al pasado. La guerra santa contra Ares estalla, siendo la mas terribles de las guerras que enfrentó Athena y sus caballeros. Personajes originales. Siglo V a.c.
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: Un viaje al pasado. La guerra santa contra Ares estalla, siendo la mas terribles de las guerras que enfrentó Athena y sus caballeros. Personajes originales. Siglo V a.c.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada Masami. La idea original del fic es de mi propiedad y ha sido construida en base de los textos que hablan de las guerras santas contra otros dioses y la era del mito.

Este proyecto hace parte de una gran recopilación en la cual ando trabajando y es parte de las Cronicas del pasado. La historia de las guerras santas y el origen de las armaduras. Siendo el capitulo destinado a Ares, dios de la guerra.

Los personajes presentados en este fic son total autoria mía, en su diseño, historia y demás características.

El único fin de este fan fic es divertir al lector. Criticas constructivas.

**Nota del autor: **

Esta idea ha rondado en mi mente durante varios años, y empezó con el desarrollo de un OC, una amazona dorada llamada Ada (armadura de geminis). Parte de lo que se vera en este fic, lo rolee con tal personaje, en una mesa de rol de SS. Luego gracias a los foros de rol de la serie cree a mas personajes que estarán presentes en el fic.

He decidido remontar la historia al siglo V a.c. o más bien en la época de esplendor de Esparta, antes de que esta caiga y pase a ser una simple provincia griega. Esparta fue un estado que era llamativo por sus poderosos guerreros y formas de entrenamiento, el cual veneraba a Ares, dios de la guerra (Pero también a Athena y Apolo) decidí que esparta seria un mejor escenario que Roma (aunque roma es mas reconocida por el culto a Marte –Ares – que esparta) lo preferí así.

Respecto a la cronología, es bien sabido que cada 200 años o mas se producen las guerras santas, pero he decidido crear un teoría propia: en el pasado las guerras santas no fueron tan repetivivas como 200 años, de hecho tomaron mas de varios siglos que se vieran y solo se recuerdan las que fueron mas sangrientas y trajeron mas cambios a la humanidad y el santuario. Aunque claro pueden existir mas guerras sin desmeritar, este fan fic se ubica como la cuarta gran guerra santa.

Siendo la primera, la guerra contra poseidon, luego hades, luego los gigantes (Gigantomachia) y finalmente el dios de la guerra. Para luego seguir los ciclos de las guerras contra Hades y otros dioses. Pero las primeras guerras santas son las que marcan de una forma definitiva el pasado de los caballeros y de la propia Athena…

Espero que cuando termine este proyecto, trabajar en la era del mito. El cual (spoiler) esta relacionado con el villano de SS Omega, si es que la información que he leído sobre su identidad no es falsa -.-

Cualquier pregunta sobre los personajes y demás cosas del fic, pueden visitar mi tumblr y preguntar ;D trioinfierno. tumblr ask (unir los espacios)

Los diseños de personajes del fan fic, aparecerán con tiempo en mi DA: trio-infierno. deviantart

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado los siglos desde la primera vez en que las fuerzas de la diosa protectora de la tierra se levantaron. Siglos desde que las armaduras doradas, de plata y bronce fueron forjadas y vistieron a jóvenes guerreros dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la protección de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría: Athena. El paso de los años ha hecho mella en los registros y recuerdos de un pasado dorado, de la época de los dioses, donde se decía que estos gobernaban sobre los hombres, eran adorados y temidos, y su voluntad divina se manifestaba en la tierra de diversas formas.

La era del mito ahora es el pasado, el motivo del porque empezaron las guerras entre los dioses es un recuerdo perdido y ahora solo queda el presente, vivir o morir, perder la tierra ante las crueles intensiones de los dioses que pretenden dominarla, o mantenerla en paz y armonía tal y como Zeus delegó a Athena.

Ahora, en el esplendor de las naciones griegas, un nuevo grito de batalla se escuchará, el llamado a las armas hará que valientes y poderosos guerreros vistan nuevamente sus armaduras en protección de la tierra y su diosa.

El dios de los cielos, Zeus. Desapareció en lo más profundo del Olimpo, dejando a cargo de Athena la protección de la tierra. Desconociendo los verdaderos motivos de su padre, la diosa de la sabiduría se tuvo que enfrentar a las ansias de poder del dios de los mares, quien junto con sus generales marinos levantó sus armas contra Athena. Luego de la cruel batalla, la tierra fue inundada por los mares, pero el bando perdedor fue el de Poseidón. Han pasado eras depuse de aquella lucha, no siendo la única que enfrentó la diosa, Hades, el dios del inframundo también se levantó contra Athena acompañado de sus espectros, y allí, fue la primera vez en que un santo de menor rango fue capaz de herir a uno de los tres dioses más poderosos del panteón griego. Hades cayó, el santuario se alzó hasta lo que es hoy en día. Un grupo de edificaciones donde se encuentran los mas poderosos guardianes de la tierra, jóvenes que tienen el poder de explotar el poder del universo en sus manos y serán llamados a defender a tierra nuevamente.

Ha llegado el momento de la guerra santa más terrible que los registros escribirán, ningún bando será el ganador, tan solo la muerte será la que se beneficiará por aquella masacre…

Esta es una guerra perdida desde antes de empezar… ¡Santos de la esperanza. Eleven sus cosmos hasta el infinito! La ira del dios de la guerra se acerca…


	2. Capitulo 1: Dos promesas

**Prólogo**

**Summary**: Un viaje al pasado. La guerra santa contra Ares estalla, siendo la más terribles de las guerras que enfrentó Athena y sus caballeros. Personajes originales. Siglo V a.c.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada Masami. La idea original del fic es de mi propiedad y ha sido construida en base de los textos que hablan de las guerras santas contra otros dioses y la era del mito.

Este proyecto hace parte de una gran recopilación en la cual ando trabajando y es parte de las Cronicas del pasado. La historia de las guerras santas y el origen de las armaduras. Siendo el capítulo destinado a Ares, dios de la guerra.

Los personajes presentados en este fic son total autoria mía, en su diseño, historia y demás características.

El único fin de este fan fic es divertir al lector. Criticas constructivas.

**Nota del autor: **

Esta idea ha rondado en mi mente durante varios años, y empezó con el desarrollo de un OC, una amazona dorada llamada Ada (armadura de geminis). Parte de lo que se verá en este fic, lo rolee con tal personaje, en una mesa de rol de SS. Luego gracias a los foros de rol de la serie cree a mas personajes que estarán presentes en el fic.

He decidido remontar la historia al siglo V a.c. o más bien en la época de esplendor de Esparta, antes de que esta caiga y pase a ser una simple provincia griega. Esparta fue un estado que era llamativo por sus poderosos guerreros y formas de entrenamiento, el cual veneraba a Ares, dios de la guerra (Pero también a Athena y Apolo) decidí que esparta seria un mejor escenario que Roma (aunque roma es mas reconocida por el culto a Marte –Ares – que Esparta) lo preferí así.

Respecto a la cronología, es bien sabido que cada 200 años o mas se producen las guerras santas, pero he decidido crear un teoría propia: en el pasado las guerras santas no fueron tan repetivivas como 200 años, de hecho tomaron mas de varios siglos que se vieran y solo se recuerdan las que fueron mas sangrientas y trajeron mas cambios a la humanidad y el santuario. Aunque claro pueden existir mas guerras sin desmeritar, este fan fic se ubica como la cuarta gran guerra santa.

Siendo la primera, la guerra contra poseidon, luego hades, luego los gigantes (Gigantomachia) y finalmente el dios de la guerra. Para luego seguir los ciclos de las guerras contra Hades y otros dioses. Pero las primeras guerras santas son las que marcan de una forma definitiva el pasado de los caballeros y de la propia Athena…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Han pasado los siglos desde la primera vez en que las fuerzas de la diosa protectora de la tierra se levantaron. Siglos desde que las armaduras doradas, de plata y bronce fueron forjadas y vistieron a jóvenes guerreros dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la protección de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría: Athena. El paso de los años ha hecho mella en los registros y recuerdos de un pasado dorado, de la época de los dioses, donde se decía que estos gobernaban sobre los hombres, eran adorados y temidos, y su voluntad divina se manifestaba en la tierra de diversas formas.

La era del mito ahora es el pasado, el motivo del porque empezaron las guerras entre los dioses es un recuerdo perdido y ahora solo queda el presente, vivir o morir, perder la tierra ante las crueles intensiones de los dioses que pretenden dominarla, o mantenerla en paz y armonía tal y como Zeus delegó a Athena.

Ahora, en el esplendor de las naciones griegas, un nuevo grito de batalla se escuchará, el llamado a las armas hará que valientes y poderosos guerreros vistan nuevamente sus armaduras en protección de la tierra y su diosa.

El dios de los cielos, Zeus. Desapareció en lo más profundo del Olimpo, dejando a cargo de Athena la protección de la tierra. Desconociendo los verdaderos motivos de su padre, la diosa de la sabiduría se tuvo que enfrentar a las ansias de poder del dios de los mares, quien junto con sus generales marinos levantó sus armas contra Athena. Luego de la cruel batalla, la tierra fue inundada por los mares, pero el bando perdedor fue el de Poseidón. Han pasado eras depuse de aquella lucha, no siendo la única que enfrentó la diosa, Hades, el dios del inframundo también se levantó contra Athena acompañado de sus espectros, y allí, fue la primera vez en que un santo de menor rango fue capaz de herir a uno de los tres dioses más poderosos del panteón griego. Hades cayó, el santuario se alzó hasta lo que es hoy en día. Un grupo de edificaciones donde se encuentran los más poderosos guardianes de la tierra, jóvenes que tienen el poder de explotar el poder del universo en sus manos y serán llamados a defender a tierra nuevamente.

Ha llegado el momento de la guerra santa más terrible que los registros escribirán, ningún bando será el ganador, tan solo la muerte será la que se beneficiará por aquella masacre…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 1: Dos promesas

_Según dicen los antiguos relatos, existe un grupo de seres humanos que es capaz de sobrepasar los límites para aquella raza mortal. Son capaces de abrir grietas en la tierra con una simple patada, rasgar el cielo con el golpe de uno de sus puños y hacer explotar el poder del universo en sus manos. Varias historias perdidas en el tiempo, relatan guerras entre los dioses, donde aquellos seres humanos, vistiendo majestuosas armaduras peleaban defendiendo los intereses de las deidades, en terribles guerras donde sólo unos pocos sobrevivían._

_Pero existía una diosa en especial, la designada protectora de la tierra, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, Athena. Quien tenia bajo su mando un grupo de valientes guerreros conocidos como los caballeros de Athena. Este grupo representaba a las 88 constelaciones del firmamento y aparte de ser los protectores de su diosa, también lo eran de la tierra y cuanto peligro le amenazara; peligro que se representaba en la amenaza que otros dioses alzaban contra el poder que Athena tenía sobre la tierra. Una terrible confrontación que era conocida como "La guerra santa" y que cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, tenía como protagonista a un dios diferente._

**Hace 16 años – Parte subterránea de Roma.**

Un par de jóvenes, acompañándose con una antorcha para poder ver en la oscuridad se encontraban vagando por la parte subterránea de la ciudad de Roma, la cual estaba constituida por las ruinas de la ciudad antigua, las cuales dieron lugar al progreso de la Roma actual. Sin superar los 17 años, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro y el otro castaño, vestían simples ropas y tenían una sonrisa en el rostro por la emoción que causaba emprender una nueva aventura.

- ¿Qué crees que vayamos a encontrar Marco? – preguntó el de cabellos castaños.

- Aun no lo sé Lucio, pero debe haber algo escondido entre las ruinas de la ciudad antigua. Si nos han prohibido estar acá es porque algo muy bueno está en este lugar. –

Un par de ratas pasaron a los pies de los muchachos, quienes no se sintieron asustados al respecto, el líder Marco, quien llevaba la antorcha iba de primero examinando las paredes y viendo los diversos túneles que se aparecían frente a ellos decidiendo cual camino tomar. Por su parte Lucio marcaba con tinte cada cierto tiempo las paredes, para no olvidar el camino de regreso. Siguieron caminando por un par de minutos hasta que Marco detuvo la marcha, al observar que a unos diez metros de distancia una columna de luz se podía divisar.

- ¿Qué sucede Marco? –

- Mira… por allí entra luz, debe estar bajo algún lugar ese sitio. Muévete Lucio. –

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr para descubrir de donde provenía la luz y qué clase de lugar estaba iluminando, a medida que se acercaban parecía una enorme sala a la cual se aproximaban. Al llegar, los ojos de Marco y Lucio no lo podían creer, no solo era una columna de luz, sino varias que provenían de un techo que estaba a unos cinco metros de altura, y la mayoría de estos se concentraban en dos puntos.

- ¿Qué hacen esas cosas ahí?... Parecen esas cosas que usan los egipcios para enterrar a sus muertos… ¿Cómo es que se llaman? – pregunto Marco.

- Sarcófagos… así se llaman. Estamos en una especie de tumba. –

Y así era, un par de sarcófagos se encontraban frente a los dos jóvenes. Pero estos no tenían el mismo estilo de los egipcios. Al contrario, parecían estar hechos de hierro, con un color rojizo, quizá debido al óxido, tenían varias inscripciones en lo que parecía ser griego antiguo y en la parte de los rostros las mascaras daban la apariencia de ser romanos o griegos mas no egipcios. Además de estar rodeados por unas cadenas y atados al suelo. La imagen que formaban estos, representaba a un par de hombres que vestían armaduras y cada uno de estos llevaba una espada en sus manos, las cuales eran similares en las dos figuras. Una brisa gélida rondó por el lugar, los jóvenes no determinaron de donde provenía, siendo lo más seguro –para ellos – que se encontraba una salida cerca.

- Esto es sumamente extraño, por lo que me han contado los sarcófagos egipcios son diferentes. – Comentó Lucio – Además estos tienen escritos… creo que son griegos. No sé, acá hay algo que no me gusta Marco. –

Su compañero arqueo una ceja y se acerco a los dos sarcófagos para examinarlos más de cerca. – No me digas que ahora tienes miedo, amigo mío. – al estar cerca el chico notó que un papel pegado sobre el pecho de ambos sarcófagos tenía algo escrito, era griego y se podía leer como "Athena". – Jo… tienen un papel, que cosa más rara… me pregunto si…-

- ¡No vayas a tocar nada! – exclamó Lucius pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las manos de Marco se acercaron a los papeles y los arrancó…

Pero nada sucedió. – Si que eres un tonto Lucius… tonto y supersticioso, mira no pasó nada por quitar un simple pa… - pero las palabras de Marco se vieron interrumpidas cuando dos poderosas columnas de luz cayeron sobre los dos sarcófagos, mandando a volar a los jóvenes estrellándose contra la pared del lugar. El viento se arremolino alrededor de los dos objetos y lo que parecían ser haces de luz rojizos danzaban a su alrededor. Las cadenas, las cuales estaban atadas al piso se liberaron y empezaron a romperse y a dejar libres los ataúdes. Los dos jóvenes no podían moverse del miedo y la impresión. Los dos sarcófagos se abrieron lentamente a la vez que chirriaban con un sonido muy fastidioso, causado por un metal que se encuentra muy oxidado.

Los jóvenes no vieron nada en el interior de aquellas estructuras, era algo demasiado extraño. Pero, cuando Marco intento reincorporarse para salir corriendo de allí, sintió que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. Cuando volteo a ver a su amigo, este caía al piso decapitado en medio de un charco de sangre. Su mirada solo pudo notar en medio de aquella sala unos ojos, de color amarillo y rojo que mostraban una maldad absoluta…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH HHHHHHHHHG – Y justo en ese momento, la llama de la antorcha se apagó.

**Grecia - Santuario – Star hill - hace 16 años**

El patriarca se encontraba observando las estrellas, desde hace seis meses la lectura de estas no le traían buenas noticias. Por lo visto, sólo mandaban un mensaje: una nueva guerra se aproximaba. Aunque no era algo que le causara miedo o resignación, todos los santos de Athena estaban preparados para dar sus vidas por defender a su diosa o a la tierra. Una brisa gélida hizo ondear sus largos cabellos, ya grisáceos por el paso de los años, al igual que su capa y largas vestiduras, justo esa noche una enorme luna llena acompañaba las brillantes estrellas de la bóveda celeste.

Las estrellas que hacían parte de las constelaciones brillaban de forma intermitente, como pequeñas lámparas de aceite que perdían luminosidad con la fuerza del viento. El patriarca pudo vislumbrar como una estrella fugaz atravesaba el firmamento, podría ser un fenómeno normal, pero en ese mismo instante el antiguo guerrero sintió un cálido cosmos, aunque diminuto encerraba un gran poder y aquella sensación solo le mostraba una sola cosa: Esa estrella indicaba el nacimiento de Athena sobre la tierra. No estaba sorprendido ante aquel hecho, el mismo lo había vaticinado pero lo que sucedió inmediatamente después fue una total sorpresa.

El patriarca levantó nuevamente su mirada al cielo fijando su vista en la enorme luna llena que robaba protagonismo sobre la bóveda celeste. Sabía que los enviados del santuario estarían ya en búsqueda de la bebe que apareció esa noche sobre la tierra y quien sería la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra… pero, un terrible sentimiento de angustia invadió repentinamente su corazón. Era una de las pocas veces donde sentía tanto miedo y un mal presentimiento le embargaba. Justo en ese momento, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando notó que la luna era invadida por un color rojizo, parecido al de la sangre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se preguntó a sí mismo. Al parecer esa noche, el mismo día del nacimiento de la diosa sería el mismo donde la guerra fuese declarada. Una violenta brisa lo empujo levemente y logró notar como el cielo se oscurecía, ocultando las constelaciones y dejando como única protagonista la luna tan roja como la sangre.

**- Esto… es tan solo una advertencia de la destrucción que traeremos al santuario…-** se escuchó una terrible voz que resonaba por todo el lugar, una sombra apareció al lado izquierdo del patriarca. Trataba de tener una forma humanoide, pero aun así parecía un espectro, un ente hecho de energía maligna y cosmos de similar naturaleza. El patriarca observaba intranquilo aquella escena, apretando sus puños y acumulando su cosmos para una posible batalla.

**- A los humanos y toda la tierra… la ira del dios de la guerra no tendrá limites… -** una segunda voz se escuchó, con una apariencia similar a el primer ente se ubico al lado derecho del patriarca.

El patriarca permaneció en silencio por unos instantes para luego sonreír levemente. – Primero deberían preocuparse por tener un cuerpo… Phobos y Deimos – el patriarca les dio la espalda y camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de los dos entes. – Y luego… ¡pueden venir al santuario a ser derrotados por Athena y sus caballeros! – al terminar su frase, el líder del ejercito de Athena se giró para lanzar un par de poderosos rayos de cosmos contra los dos seres. Pero estos antes de ser alcanzados por el poder del antiguo guerrero, desaparecieron a la vez que la tonalidad roja de la luna desaparecía y el cielo volvía a la normalidad.

**Argos – Grecia – Hace 8 años**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, una niña de cabellos castaños los cuales llegaban hasta sus hombros se encontraba jugando en las ruinas de la ciudad. Sus profundos ojos azules buscaban en medio de las ruinas, quien parecía ser su compañero de juegos. Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años quien se mantenía escondido detrás de una vieja pared, estaba en silencio esperando a ser encontrado por la niña. Sus cabellos eran largos, estaban desordenados y caían por su rostro, estos eran negros con brillos azulaceos y sus ojos poseían un color azul, muy parecido al color del mar en la noche.

- Aquiles…. ¡Aquiles! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba la pequeña quien aun no notaba la presencia del otro chico. – Aquiles…. – la niña estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, lo que más detestaba era sentirse sola y abandonada. Desde que tenía memoria, Althea (el cual era el nombre de la niña) no conoció nunca a sus padres, y la única persona que le ha cuidado desde pequeña ha sido Aquiles, un chico huérfano y pobre al igual que ella, quien se convirtió en el equivalente de un hermano.

- Aquiles… Aquil…- La niña se detuvo en su búsqueda al notar que otro joven más aparecía en aquel lugar. Se trataba de otro amigo de Althea y Aquiles, su nombre era Alexandros.

- Shh – susurró el recién llegado. Alexandros, al igual que Althea y Aquiles era huérfano y tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir, de tal modo que llegó a terminar en el ejército espartano. Aunque Grecia y Esparta gozaban de paz por aquellos tiempos, los ejércitos nunca tenían descanso. El joven de ojos negros y largos y lisos cabellos del mismo tono, vestían su atuendo militar y sonreía con calidez a Althea, a quien sin lugar a dudas estimaba como a una hermana.

Althea permaneció callada y sonrió con complicidad también, a su vez, Aquiles permanecía tranquilo escondido, cuando sorpresivamente Alexandros agarró a su amigo del cuello y empezó a jugar con él, haciéndole una llave de lucha y empezando una amistosa pelea, del mismo modo en que hace muchos años atrás jugaban, cuando simplemente eran niños.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡AY suéltame! ¡suéltame! – Aquiles gritaba mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del Alexandros, quien se reía a carcajadas, al igual que la pequeña Althea –

- Jajajajaja… sigues siendo el mismo holgazán de siempre Aquiles… jajajaja – exclamaba en tono burlón.

- Cla… claro que no… ya verás. – Aquiles tomó fuertemente del brazo del cual estaba aprisionado a Alexandros y usando su fuerza lo hizo girar y lo tumbó al piso. – Ahora quien es el debilucho… ¿Alexandros? – Aquiles observaba a su amigo triunfalmente.

- Creo que tu… - Alexandros sonrío de lado para luego jalar a Aquiles de uno de sus pies y también tumbarle al piso. – Un guerrero nunca baja la guardia, amigo mío.-

- ¡Ay! – Aquiles entrecerraba los ojos mirando a su amigo y arqueaba una de sus cejas. – Al final eres un tramposo… - susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

Althea quien había permanecido observando toda la escena riéndose de sus "hermanos" esta vez se lanzó sobre ellos. – Al final gane yo – la niña se reía de los dos jóvenes, quienes perdieron el aliento por unos instantes.

- Althea… - exclamaron Alexandros y Aquiles a la vez. La joven niña salió a correr a la vez que los dos jóvenes se miraron de manera cómplice para seguirla.

Luego de estar jugando por un largo tiempo, una cansada Althea quedó dormida en los brazos en Alexandros, quien junto a Aquiles observaban como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dejando a su paso un degradado de colores cálidos, desde el naranja hasta el amarillo en el cielo.

- Aquiles. – murmuró Alexandros.

- Mnnn – Aquiles se sentía adormilado en aquellos momentos.

- Quiero pedirte un favor. – el tono de voz de Alexandros ahora sonaba muy serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Me han dado órdenes de marchar hacia el norte. No sé cuánto tiempo tome la campaña que ahora tiene en mente los generales de Esparta. Por eso quiero que me prometas una cosa amigo mío. –

- Ya veo… - Aquiles respiró profundamente y volteo a ver a Althea. – Supongo que tiene que ver con ella. –

- Así es. Althea, tú y yo nos hemos criado como hermanos, hemos superado muchas cosas y sobrevivimos juntos. Son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia y lo que más amo en este mundo. – Alexandros tomó la mano de la pequeña Althea y la acarició suavemente. – Quiero que me prometas, que durante el tiempo que no esté, protejas a Althea y te cuides hermano. Lo que más deseo al regresar y lo que será mi mayor anhelo en la lejanía será verlos de nuevo y poder verles sonreír. Aquiles, prométeme que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance por cumplir esa promesa. –

- De eso no te preocupes. Yo cumpliré esa promesa Alexandros. – Aquiles ahora miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos. – Y tú prométeme una cosa. Sea donde sea que estés, no morirás. Te lo prohíbo Alexandros. –

Los dos amigos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la determinación y la esperanza se podían sentir en estos. Estaban decididos en que cumplirían su promesa. El sol se puso en el horizonte y la noche se apodero de la tierra trayendo consigo a una hermosa luna llena y las estrellas. Alexandros, Aquiles y Althea permanecieron en ese lugar un rato más. Al final, Alexandros le entregó a Aquiles la dormida Althea y con un abrazo se despidieron.

Alexandros marchaba hacia una supuesta campaña que iniciaría Esparta hacia el norte, lo que ni él, ni sus amigos sabían, es que aquel hecho sería el segundo paso para que una terrible guerra se declarara y donde ellos, serian los principales protagonistas.

**Los cinco picos - China – Actualidad**

Aquiles se encontraba meditando bajo la poderosa caída de agua de la cascada de Rozan, pero su meditación se estaba viendo afectada por los recuerdos del pasado, ya que justamente por aquellas fechas, era el octavo aniversario desde la última vez que vio a Alexandros. Así que sin la concentración suficiente para poder seguir entrenando bajo la cascada, Aquiles decidió ir a tomar un descanso. Pero cuando estuvo ya fuera del agua, sintió un terrible golpe en su espalda.

- ¡Joooooooooooooodeeeeeeeeer!¡Eso ha dolido! – Aquiles se retorció un poco de dolor y su rostro mostraba levemente una expresión de enojo, buscando al causante.

Quien le propinó el golpe, era un hombre mayor, cuyos cabellos grisáceos llegaban un poco más debajo de su cintura, sus ojos color miel le observaban de tal modo que Aquiles cambio su expresión por la de un cachorro asustado y vestía ropas tradicionales chinas. - ¡Debería pegarte en serio para que sientas lo que es el verdadero dolor! ¡Vago! ¡¿Acaso he ordenado que el entrenamiento haya terminado?!

- Pe… pero maestro Shizuo…- Aquiles suspiró profundamente y se armó de valor para enfrentar a su maestro. - ¡Bah! No quiero seguir entrenando… a pesar de ya ser un caballero dorado debo seguir entrenando y entrenando ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Hay personas que me esperan! – alegó.

Una vena de rabia apareció por la frente del maestro de Aquiles y la ira empezaba a invadirle. - ¿Qué has dicho? –

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Aquiles sabía que estaba en problemas. Paso saliva con dificultad y nuevamente encaró a su maestro. – Pues eso mismo… tantos años han pasado desde que estoy en el Santuario y dejé a Althea en Grecia. Soy su hermano y mi deber es estar a su lado. Pensé que cuando obtuviera la armadura dorada podría ir a verle y buscar a Alexandros… ¡Pero han pasado cuatro años! Y ni siquiera he podido pisar el santuario! –

Los ojos de Aquiles brillaban con determinación, realmente la distancia y el tiempo le habían hecho ansiar la compañía de las personas a quienes consideraba su familia. Y es que el verdadero impulso que llevó al joven a estar donde esta era el deseo de protegerles con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Shizuo entendía bien aquellos sentimientos pero aun no era el momento adecuado, el muchacho no estaba listo y debía estar a la altura para cumplir su compromiso como caballero de Athena.

- Simplemente no estás listo. Y fin de la discusión. – Shizuo le dio la espalda a su aprendiz – Ya está anocheciendo, creo que el mocoso de Pegaso ya debe tener la cena. – el hombre empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Aquiles.


	3. Capitulo 2: Creer

_[Escrito así significa que estamos en un flashback xD]_

Capitulo 2: Creer

- ¿En serio no quieres comer nada… Aquiles? – un joven de cabellos castaños observaba con un poco de preocupación a Aquiles, su compañero decidió no quedarse a comer e irse directamente a dormir, más que nada porque la discusión con su maestro le quitó todas las ganas de hacerlo _y de estar sentados en la misma mesa._

- No gracias, Perseo. Quiero ir a descansar. – respondió Aquiles ingresando a la pequeña habitación que había contigua a la cocina. Aquella pequeña casa, si se le consideraba así, tan sólo poseía dos habitaciones, una en la que se encontraba una cocina de leña y en la otra donde se dormía.

- Mañana no hay desayuno para él, y dame su porción. – el maestro Shizuo, quien también estaba allí presente pero se encontraba ocupado comiendo arroz, estiró el plato de cerámica china hacia Perseo. A la vez que lanzaba una mirada asesina sobre Aquiles, quien decidió no seguirle el juego e ignorarle.

- Exageras con el. – Perseo le sirvió una nueva porción de comida al anciano y luego suspiró profundamente. – Bueno y conmigo también… también extraño el Santuario. –

- Ustedes son un par de impacientes. – Shizuo seguía comiendo tranquilamente. – Además no comprenden que es necesario que estén listos como es debido como caballeros. Aunque sus cuerpos sean fuertes y hayan ganado una armadura, si no saben usarla como es debido, es como darle a cualquier campesino una espada la cual no puede usar bien. Al final frente a un guerrero calificado, el campesino morirá –

- Pero maestro, yo siento que estoy listo a dar mi vida por proteger a Athena. Mi corazón lo sabe, sé que no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano o como Aquiles, pero tengo que medir mis fuerzas en el Santuario o en algún momento contra un enemigo…-

- Que te calles…- Shizuo le interrumpió. – No sabes de lo que hablas mocoso estúpido. – Shizuo terminó de comer para luego salir del lugar a dar un paseo. – Ustedes par de idiotas me sacan de quicio. –

Las razones de Shizuo eran muy fuertes, y hasta el momento incomprensibles y también ocultas para los dos caballeros, el antiguo santo de libra, se mostraba tan reacio al respecto por una simple razón: al gran antagonista de la próxima guerra santa.

_[No es que le desagradara el Santuario, de hecho era un lugar por el cual tenía un cariño que mesclaba el sentimiento de felicidad, junto a la nostalgia de un pasado que fue muy valioso. También por eso, es que no le gustaba visitar aquel lugar, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban tres metros bajo tierra, y ahora lo único que le traía a su mente aquel lugar, eran recuerdos… añorados recuerdos y desear un pasado el cual quedó muy atrás._

_Pero, por otro lado también quedaba una vieja amistad, un amigo, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que él y antes peor, ya que ostentaba el titulo del patriarca. El podía huir de los recuerdos, pero la persona a quien iba a visitar tenía que soportar hasta el último de sus días como el protector de aquel lugar, aunque claro en materia de personalidades ellos eran muy diferentes y quizá los sentimientos que el Santuario le inspiraba eran muy diferentes._

_Aunque estaba una razón más… como si se tratara de una de las macabras maquinaciones del destino, la época de su viaje a Grecia se relacionaba con la tan esperada fecha en la que se conocería si Athena reencarnó en este mundo. El asunto no tendría aquel carácter de gravedad si en la noche anterior, Shizuo no hubiese observado el cielo nocturno y se encontrara – aunque fuese por unos instantes – con una luna llena teñida totalmente de rojo, como la sangre, siendo un signo indudable de que las cosas no marchaban bien, y no lo harían. Como una de las pocas veces de su vida, sintió miedo, pero no ese miedo que te llena de pánico, es ese miedo de que irremediablemente las cosas terminarán mal, no importa el resultado, de que el futuro será incierto y que en algún momento tus ojos observaran terribles hechos que tan sólo llenaran de pesar tu corazón, ese era la clase de miedo que Shizuo sintió al ver esa hermosa, pero a la vez terrible luna roja._

_El templo del patriarca seguía igual de majestuoso como siempre, con aquellas mismas imponentes y enormes columnas las cuales parecían que se alzaban hasta lo más alto del cielo. Adornado en sus paredes, con los hermosos frisos que recordaban a los héroes que batallaban contra todo aquel enemigo que osara levantar su puño contra la diosa de la sabiduría, relatando historias que quizá en algún momento del tiempo fueron olvidadas, o exaltando sus hazañas para la posteridad. El largo pasillo que antecedía a la enorme puerta de madera y oro que protegía la habitación principal del patriarca, hacía eco de los pasos pausados del antiguo caballero de libra. La pesada puerta chirrió levemente, para dar lugar a la enorme habitación en la cual se encontraba el trono dorado, el cual ocupaba el máximo regente del Santuario. Allí, perdido en sus pensamientos, con uno de sus codos apoyado en el trono y a su vez su mentón en su mano, Hodir, antiguo caballero dorado de Acuario, vestía los ropajes propios del patriarca, pero no usaba aquel tradicional yelmo que siempre le acompañaba. Este posó sus ojos azules como el mar sobre el recién llegado._

_- ¿Podrías cambiar esa cara? Me fastidia tan sólo verla… - rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, Shizuo trataba de cambiar el ánimo de su compañero, quien a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, las noticias no era muy alentadoras. Shizuo atravesó toda la habitación caminando sobre la alfombra roja y quedando a unos metros de distancia de su compañero. - ¿Y bien? Supongo que lo que observé anoche no se debe a alucinaciones por la edad. ¿Qué ocurre? –_

_Hodir cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y luego puso su mirada fija sobre Shizuo. – Es caso perdido pedirle a un perro viejo que aprenda modales… al menos cuando se trata del patriarca. – sonrió levemente. – Anoche, los dioses del terror y del miedo se presentaron ante mí, no en su forma corpórea pero si sus espíritus. De alguna forma se liberaron del sello con el que Athena les mantenía a raya desde hace siglos. Y su mensaje fue claro, en algún momento Ares, vendrá a arrasar el Santuario antes de apoderarse de todo el mundo. –_

_Shizuo sonrió irónicamente, un enemigo más a la lista de los que caballeros como el u Hodir debían enfrentar. El comienzo de otra guerra santa, no igual a las anteriores, ya que esta tendría el tinte que tan sólo un dios sádico como el propio Ares otorgaría. – Pues, debiste haberles dicho que nosotros gustosamente les volveremos a sellar junto con su dios. – empezó a reír a carcajadas para luego calmarse y observar con seriedad a su compañero. – Hay algo que te inquieta y no es precisamente la declaración de guerra. –_

_Hodir se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Shizuo y se ubicó a su lado pero en dirección contraria a este. – Lo que me inquieta, es el porqué todo esto ocurre justamente hoy, el día en que Athena reencarna en este mundo. Puede que sea una casualidad, pero yo no creo en casualidades Shizuo. –_

_- Ya veo, entonces… ¿Quieres empezar la búsqueda de nuestra diosa inmediatamente? –_

_- Si… no me importa que sea aun mas difícil que sea una bebe, pero no tenerla en el Santuario lo más pronto posible representa un peligro aun mayor. –_

_- Bueno, yo ayudaré en lo que esté en mis posibilidades. – añadió Shizuo._

_-Ttienes una sola misión. – Hodir nuevamente le volteó a ver, su voz sonaba totalmente seria y segura. _

_- ¿Qué clase de misión? – interrogó Shizuo con sorpresa en su rostro._

_- Proteger la armadura de libra, no necesito que hagas alguna otra cosa más. Y cuando sea conveniente, ya seas tú o el nuevo caballero de libra tendrán que venir al Santuario cuando yo lo indique. Ares no es igual a Poseidon o Hades, la fuerza de sus berserkers es aplastante, es terrible, inclusive el guerrero de rango más bajo de su ejército posee una fuerza ligeramente menor a la de un caballero dorado. Y sé que en el momento adecuado, tu armadura será determinante. –_

_- Entonces, que así sea… me marcharé a Rozan esperando que el día en que nos tengamos que ver de nuevo… nunca llegue. –_

_- Eso suena un poco duro. – sonrió levemente Hodir. – Esa es una promesa que tendrás que cumplir, lo quieras o no Shizuo. –_

_- Pues gracias por el gran peso que dejas en mis hombros… -_

_Hodir le da palmaditas en la espalda. – Porque sé que eres el único que puede llevarlo….-]_

La tranquilidad de los paisajes chinos se veía perturbada por los sonidos de un combate sin descanso. Por un lado se encontraba Perseo, quien ahora vestía su armadura de bronce de Pegaso, se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y la determinación podía notarse en la forma en que observaba a su oponente, a pesar de jadear por el cansancio y las heridas de su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando de aquella batalla, últimamente entrenar junto a Aquiles se volvió algo mucho más divertido. Podría ser porque el propio caballero dorado encontraba aquellas batallas de entrenamiento como una forma de desahogar toda la frustración que sentía en aquellos momentos. Un rápido puño intentó tomar por sorpresa al joven de cabellos castaños, pero este lo detuvo con sus manos, a pesar de que por la fuerza de este se vio arrastrado un par de metros hacia atrás. Aquiles ciertamente era una máquina en batalla… pero no era el único discípulo de Shizuo, el también lo era.

Por su parte Aquiles estaba dividido en el entrenamiento con el joven Pegaso, por un lado pensaba en lo mucho que el chico estaba evolucionando en su desempeño, su cosmos era cada día más poderoso, además de que ahora podía durar más tiempo enfrentándole en batalla, cuando al principio con dos golpes serios ya lo tenía fuera de combate, eso le alegraba. Y por otro lado pensaba en lo desesperado que era no saber mayor cosa de Althea y absolutamente nada de Alexandros… ¿Estaría vivo o muerto? Ser un soldado en un ejército implicaba estar en constantes batallas en las cuales la muerte estaba demasiado cerca… y si… en todo este tiempo en algún instante… en una batalla, Alexandros requería de su ayuda y el no estaba ahí para darle una mano.

Y por otra parte algo le preocupaba también, cuando Alexandros partió, el no conocía nada de lo que sucedió después con Althea y con él. Simplemente esperaba que al llegar a Argos los encontraría allí, entonces si algún día llego a buscarlos y no les encontró ¿les daría por muertos? O peor, creería que tanto Aquiles como Althea se olvidaron de él y empezaron una nueva vida en algún otro lugar. Las posibilidades eran muchas.

_[Hace un mes que Alexandros partió de Argos, a cumplir sus deberes con el ejército de Esparta. Por su parte Aquiles se dedicaba a lo único que podía hacer tratando de una ciudad netamente pesquera como Argos… pescar. Era una tarea ardua, ya que requería siempre de una gran fuerza, destreza y habilidad de saber en donde pescar. Además de un gran conocimiento de la zona, para Aquiles una tarea fácil, aunque demasiado monótona, además de que odiaba siempre terminar apestando a pescado al final del día. Trabajaba con un anciano pesquero, quien mantenía a su esposa ya que sus hijos se olvidaron de ellos cuando crecieron y fueron a probar suerte en los comercios del Mediterráneo, el nombre del anciano era Panos._

_Durante el día, la pequeña Althea permanecía con la anciana esposa de Panos, aprendiendo de los oficios domésticos, así como también cuidaba a la mujer, quien por su avanzada edad no podía hacer muchas cosas, por lo que la niña se convertía en una gran ayuda. A pesar de no poseer los lujos de los hombres bien posicionados de la ciudad, Aquiles y su hermana Althea pasaban una buena vida. Aunque Aquiles se la pasaba pensando casi todas las noches en darle un mejor modo de vida a su hermana y no depender de los resultados que Alexandros pudiese conseguir. Ya que en el fondo se sentía como un verdadero inútil al lado de su hermano, el quería ser igual a él, e inclusive llegar superarle._

_Se acercaba la época más dura del año, ya que el mar se volvía mucho más peligroso y traicionero, debido a un alto oleaje y la fuerza de este que era capaz de arrastrar hasta el fondo, hasta enormes embarcaciones. Eran justamente aquellos meses donde las plegarias al dios de los mares se multiplicaban, rogando por tener una buena pesca y mantenerse con vida. La esposa de Panos y Althea crearon un pequeño altar con una ofrenda a Poseidón, el cual le mostraron a Panos y Aquiles antes de comenzar su día de trabajo._

_A pesar de los rezos a los dioses, fue un terrible día, tanto que Panos decidió que terminarían la jornada apenas a medio día. Emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al hogar del pescador, un mal presentimiento embargó el corazón de Aquiles quien apresuró el paso hacia la vivienda del pescador._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH – Aquiles escuchó el grito que provenía del lugar y lo más posible es que correspondiera a la joven Althea, al llegar a aquel lugar se encontró con que un hombre que vestía una extraña armadura escarlata había asesinado a la anciana esposa de Panos y tenía a Althea como su prisionera._

_- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó Aquiles quien aún no podía superar la fuerte sorpresa que le causo ver a la mujer muerta._

_El hombre de la armadura escarlata, observó al joven, sintiendo que este no era una verdadera amenaza. – Orias, el rastreador. Ahora que te he dicho mi nombre puedes morir humano. –_

_Aquiles se encontraba confundido con aquel hombre, el cual lo llamaba "humano", como si él no fuese uno, además de que un sentimiento que no podía describir le embargaba. – ¡Deja de hablar tonterías y suelta a Althea! –_

_- Hermano… - susurró Althea, quien a la llegada de Aquiles recuperó un poco de calma, pero aún así se hallaba presa del pánico por el asesinato y ahora su captura._

_- No la soltaré, encontrar el rastro de Athena ha sido difícil y será un premio que llevaré a los señores del Phobos y Deimos. –_

_- ¿Athena? ¿Phobos, Deimos? Deja de hablar estupideces… suéltala – Aquiles se lanzó contra Orias, pero este le repelió al lanzar un extraño rayo de energía que hizo que atravesara la pared de la casa. Aquiles se levantó escupiendo sangre, aún sin entender de que se trataba todo esto, un extraño que hablaba refiriéndose a los dioses griegos como si estos se encontraran presentes en la tierra. ¿De dónde salió aquel demente? Y lo más importante, que Althea estaba en peligro y hasta el momento no podía hacer nada, si Alexandros estuviese allí… zarandeó la cabeza, el que estaba presente era él y debía proteger a su hermana, no se permitiría que nada que le pasara. _

_Orias caminó hacia Aquiles para usar el golpe final, pero el anciano Panos quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, rápidamente se interpuso salvando la vida de Aquiles, aunque eso le significara que tenía que perder la suya. _

_- Esta vez no fallaré. – exclamó Orias dándole una patada al cuerpo del anciano para hacerlo a un lado. – Muere…. –_

_Pero justo en esos instantes, un hombre que vestía una túnica y llevaba un casco dorado se interpuso entre Orias y Aquiles. Mientras que una joven que usaba una máscara sobre su rostro golpeaba al enemigo, congelando una parte de su cuerpo para conseguir liberar a Althea y ponerle a salvo, Aquiles, observaba todo con sorpresa y se mantenía sin distinguir si todo ello era real._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Athena? – preguntó la chica que tenía cabellos blancos y una piel pálida._

_Althea tan sólo asintió, también sorprendida por los hechos que recién ocurrieron. – Pero… mi nombre es Althea. –_

_- Por favor, quédese detrás de mí, yo le protegeré. – fue lo que ordeno la chica. Althea no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que podía confiar en la chica, en el fondo de su ser lo sabía._

_El poder de Orias se disipó, dejando tras de sí una nube que polvo que lentamente fue extinguiéndose. Aquiles, tumbado en el piso y en estado de shock, observó al hombre que en cuestión de segundos le salvó la vida. No se explicaba cómo podía sentir algo así, pero sabía que aquel sujeto era una persona muy poderosa. _

_- ¿Estás bien muchacho? – _

_- Ehhh… si estoy bien. – se tomó su tiempo para contestar Aquiles._

_- Auril, ¿Cómo esta Athena? – ahora el hombre del yelmo dorado preguntó a la joven quien parecía ser su alumna sobre el estado de Althea. –_

_- Un poco confundida y aturdida, pero bien. – contestó la joven._

_- No esperaba que sujetos como ustedes aparecieran tan convenientemente. – interrumpió Orias, quien empezaba a incrementar su cosmos frente a los recién llegados. – Ni mucho menos que el propio patriarca se presentara en este lugar. –_

_- Pero mira que bien informados están los berserkers de Ares. – Respondió a quien ahora nombraron como "patriarca" – Fue muy útil aprovechar de las habilidades de "El rastreador" en mi beneficio. –_

_Orias abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Me han estado siguiendo? –_

_El patriarca sonrió irónicamente. – La sombra del dios de la guerra no me permitía encontrar rastros de nuestra diosa, pero sus cosmoenergias tan inquietantes e inestables son demasiado fáciles de encontrar. Fue cuestión de tiempo en hallar al indicado que nos llevaría con Athena. Conocemos algunas de las habilidades de los berserkers y las tuyas están en nuestras listas. –_

_Orias cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de triunfalismo. – He de felicitarlos, pero su buena suerte llega hasta aquí, me encargaré de sepultarlos en este lugar y matar a esa niña – señalando a Althea – en nombre del verdadero dios de la guerra -._

_- ¡Auril! – grito el patriarca._

_- ¡Si! – la joven corrió hacia Aquiles, quien hasta el momento no entendía nada, sintió que fue jalado de su camisa y arrastrado por la joven unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, lejos de la batalla para no interferir. Por su parte el patriarca estaba encendiendo también su cosmos y empezó la pelea entre el berserker y este. Orias empezó lanzando rayos de energía contra el patriarca, quien podía esquivarlos con suficiente facilidad o simplemente anularlos. Cuando Orias le dio la ventaja, el patriarca invocó una esfera de energía azul la cual golpeó a Orias. Mandándole unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, cuando el berserker se reincorporó este tenía la mitad de su cuerpo congelado._

_- Maldición… - Orias sabía que la movilidad de su cuerpo empezaba a limitarse, además de el patriarca era un enemigo poderoso a pesar de la edad._

_- Mi nombre es Hodir, soy el patriarca del Santuario y mi deber es velar por proteger a Athena y la tierra. ¡Te mataré en su nombre, a ti y a todos los berserkers que osen levantar sus puños contra ella, incuso a tu dios! – la tierra empezaba a congelarse alrededor de Hodir, a su vez que la temperatura del lugar decencia considerablemente, a pesar de que estuvieran en un territorio como Grecia o fuese verano. Hodir extendió sus brazos para unirlos por encima de su cabeza, el aire frio empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y en sus manos destellos azules aparecían. – Esto será rápido…. ¡Ejecución Aurora! – de sus brazos salió una poderosa descarga de cosmos, la cual iba congelando todo a su paso y destruyendo el piso por la cual circulaba, en dirección directa a Orias._

_Cuando el golpe llego a su objetivo, la tierra congelada se alzó y se produjo una capa de neblina la cual no dejaba ver a Orias. Para cuando todo se despejó, Hodir abrió los ojos de par en par con absoluta sorpresa. Otro sujeto apareció en aquel lugar, el impacto de la ejecución aurora los recibió completamente, sobre una de las alas de su armadura, la cual también poseía el color escarlata propia de las vestimentas de los berserkers. Fue en ese instante donde Hodir comprendió que estaba frente a un guerrero de mayor jerarquía. El nuevo individuo tenía su rostro cubierto por el yelmo de la armadura, la cual parecía un enorme dragón. _

_- Deja de jugar Orias. – exclamó el recién llegado._

_- Se… señor Ancalagon – respondió Orias con sorpresa._

_Sin lugar a dudas Ancalagon era imponente, además de que por su cosmos era un tipo sumamente poderoso. Hodir no quería admitirlo pero sentía una sensación de opresión en el pecho, y si sus suposiciones eran correctas su poder aun no estaba totalmente despierto. Paso saliva con dificultad preparándose para el irremediable combate. Pero justo en aquellos instantes, en medio del campo de batalla, el joven quien estaba a punto de morir y cuyo nombre es Aquiles apareció._

_- ¿Quién demonios se creen que son ustedes? ¡Quiero respuestas ahora mismo! – Aquiles observaba a las tres personas envueltas en la batalla._

_- No puede ser… - Hodir con rápidez salvó a Aquiles de uno de los ataques de Ancalagon. - ¿Qué crees que haces? Sentido común te falta para ponerte en medio de una batalla… -_

_- ¿Sentido común? Desde cuando ver a personas con extrañas armaduras y peleando de una forma extraña es común? –_

_- Por eso mismo no deberías haberte puesto en aquella situación de peligro. – Respondió Hodir – soy un caballero de Athena y mi deber es proteger a la niña a quien tú llamas Althea, por la simple razón de que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. –_

_- ¿Me estás viendo la cara de idiota? Los dioses no existen… ¡Tan sólo son supersticiones! –_

_- Muchacho… deberías empezar a creer en los dioses… -]_

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que recibió todo el poder destructivo de los meteoros de Pegaso con los cuales Perseo le atacó. Tampoco en el momento en que cayó por la tierra que se soltó por la furia del ataque, tan sólo el dolor lo despertó. Esa misma clase de dolor que le abrió los ojos cuando en aquel recuerdo del pasado quiso golpear con su puño a ese sujeto conocido como Ancalagon y que le dejó el brazo en mil pedazos por su extraordinaria fuerza y abrumador poder. La realidad le golpeaba esta vez de nuevo y le hacía comprender que aún le quedaba mucho para merecer ser un caballero dorado. Aquiles apretó sus dientes con rabia y se maldijo a si mismo, aún era débil, aún seguía siendo aquel chico que recién empezaba a creer en los dioses.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Muy cerca de Rozan dos personas caminaban con aparente calma, una de ellas un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de color miel, la otra una mujer de cabellos tan blancos como la luna y cuyo rostro iba cubierto por una máscara. Ambos vestían ropas de viaje y en sus espaldas llevaban un objeto cuadrado envuelto en un pedazo de tela.

- Es verdad, tu fuiste la primer persona en conocerle. – comentaba el muchacho – y también a ese par de berserkers. Si no es porque consigo esa información nunca me lo dirias. ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte de esa forma conmigo? Si soy tu único amigo. –

-Hmm. –

- Mujer de pocas palabras… -

– Además no eres mi amigo, eres un compañero. - la mujer respondió tajante, su tono de voz sonaba frio y distante, además de despectivo hacia su compañero, quien al contrarió trataba de mostrarse cálido y amable.

- Auril deja de decir esa clase de cosas, siempre he estado contigo y te he apoyado en todo momento, eso me convierte en tu amigo. – el hombre colocó una cara de tristeza al escuchar las palabras tan hirientes de su compañera.

- Compórtate como un caballero, Lesath. Falta poco para llegar. -


End file.
